Velocity Team
Velocity Team is one of the only speed-based Hero Factory teams. When something needs to stop, and soon, the Factory calls the Velocity Team. With their quick vehicles and even quicker Heroes, they are the team with speed. History The Velocity Team was formerly led by Zip Weaver, but after he turned evil, Flame took his place. If they don't finish their job, they keep trying until they can. They have a bitter rivalry against the team of Gamma Division Villains. The team went on the Trials by Ice mission and defeated the Ice Lord, Deep Freez, Axor, and Znow. They then fought the Gamma Division Villains and Vortex, saving Gamma Division from utter destruction. The Velocity Team is made for speed. It is the fastest team in Hero Factory. Current Members * Flame: A Hero Recon Team prototype gone wrong, kicked out because he once tried to melt the leader Merrick Fortis, Flame is now the leader of Velocity Team. He can transform into a red flying dragon with nearly white hot fire breath, and occasionally, his personality is just the same. His main weapon of choice is his dual 8 barreled plasma minigun. With his weapon and his special abilities, he is a leader fit to lead Velocity Team! * Luke Hayx: Resembling a Raw-Jaw with his huge hands and smaller than average frame, Luke has immense power for his size! His animal power being that of a gorilla, he has huge fists, perfect for bashing any villain. His black and gunmetal gray armor is extremely thick, making it nearly impossible to penetrate. Now upgraded for the next mission to round up the remaining Brains in the sewer, he is basically a supercharged wrecking ball! * Zipja: This stealthy ninja is every villain's, and some Heroes', worst nightmare! His black stealth armor allows him to blend in anywhere. He has the animal power of the snake, giving him a little advantage over his opponent. He was the original brains of the group. He always has at least a trick up his sleeve, or even on his back. Whether it's his special red plasma daggers, or his plasma charged sword, he always knows a way to take down anyone! * Sparks: Built by Luke's pet minifigure, this Hero is more of a suit than anything. Powered by imagination-infused Quaza, Sparks is one imaginative guy! Built by the minifigure named Micle, and painted the same blue, red and yellow colors. He is possibly the only unofficial Hero in all of Hero Factory! * Electrok: Electrok is a walking, talking power plant, a supercharged, super fast Hero. He has the ability to shoot electricity at any opponent his wishes, frying them from the inside out, or making them explode entirely. Villains better stay away from this normally life-giving, energy-filled hero! * Glitch: As the name suggests, though incredibly smart, Glitch is well, glitchy! Luckily a very understanding person, whenever he forgets where he is or what he's doing, all he needs is to look at the table he was working at, or for someone to remind him. Though he may have some problems, the villains better beware of his brains, for in a second's notice, he can take down his opponent in a matter of seconds! * Eliana Angelic: This angel came to Velocity Team in the middle of the Breakout. Though she is the newest member, she and the team have already grown on each other. She has pure white armor. With her angel-like wings, she's able to fly for as long as she needs to. Even with a simple staff, the villains better look out for this angel! * Tekron: The newest brains of the group. He is able analyze any substance he comes across by simply putting in his arm! He has been one of the reasons the team has the advanced armor that all Heroes have! His blue and white armor makes him easy to spot, but with his master hacking skills, he will see the villain and shut him down before he even knows Tekron is there! Former Members * Zip Weaver: He was the former team leader before he turned evil. * Shaun Burst: Sadly now retired, Shaun was a extremely powerful Hero. Once a villain, he tried to destroy Makuhero City during the Breakout. He later joined Velocity Team. Later, he went to Backup Team, where he received more training than Velocity could teach him. Though now retired, he was a force to be reckoned with! * Jack Dino: Made in 3.0 form, Jack's animal power is a raptor. He has night black armor, making it easy for him to blend into the dark jungles of Quatros. With his raptor-like legs for extra speed, along with his claw weapons, he'll make any villain wish they could run fast enough! He quit the team for unknown reasons. Trivia * These are all characters of users on the LEGO Message Boards' Hero Factory roleplay. Many of the people who played these characters have long since retired. Category:Teams Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Teams Category:Intact Groups Category:Groups Category:Good Groups Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Anonymous users